


Закрытая дверь

by Terraro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Routine, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraro/pseuds/Terraro
Summary: Кровь вместо слёз, тишина вместо крика, маленькая комната вместо всего мира, а может эта комната и есть мир? Закрытая дверь заставляет сомневаться даже в очевидном.





	Закрытая дверь

Закрытая дверь

В небольшой комнате был затхлый воздух. Окно задёрнуто шторами, которых, впрочем, не хватало, чтобы полностью защитить помещение от солнечного света. Комнату стоило давно проветрить, но, из-за барикад из книг и тетрадей, подойти к окну не так просто. Да и кому это было нужно? Посторонние сюда не входили, а живущая здесь давно свыклась с таким воздухом. Благо, что окно старое и деревянное, поэтому воздух всё же проникал в комнату. Также как и воздух, окно пропускало внутрь звуки улицы: вой сирен, пение птиц, крики людей. Только это и напоминало девушке из комнаты о жизни за стенами.  
Сегодня ей было особенно плохо. Она сидела на краю дивана и смотрела на стену напротив. Там висят её рисунки и старый календарь с цветами. Слёзы не капали с её лица, зато капала кровь с руки.  
От этого занятия, которым, к слову, она могла заниматься довольно долго, её отвлекло самое громкое и противное "Мяу" на планете. Чёрный кот, живущий в этой квартире, любит обращать на себя внимание. Когда его настойчивые просьбы не вызывают результата, он действует более решительно. За белой дверью, обклеенной наклейками с бананов, послышалось громкое шкрябанье. Раз его не пускают добровольно, то он своими силами пророет дыру в бетонном полу. Упёртости и времени у него много.  
Долго игнорировать это невозможно, и закрытая дверь на минуту стала чуть приоткрытой. Когда это случилось, страдалец прожогом залетел в комнату. Вернувшись на диван, девушка решила прилечь. Коже было неприятно касаться старого постельного белья, которое давно не менялось. Липкие руки нервно листали ленту новостей. В основном там были одни повторы. Учебники пыльной грудой лежали в ногах, постоянно мешая нормально выпрямиться. Девушка знала, что ей надо заниматься, но каждый раз откладывала всё на пять минут, а пять минут откладывала ещё на пять минут.  
Рядом с девушкой послышалось приятное мурчание. Чёрный кот обнюхивал уже начинающую засыхать кровь на руке. Девушка не знала, захочет ли кот, чтоб она гладила его такими руками. После долгих размышлений кот всё же подставил свою голову. Его поза означала, что в этот раз его нужно гладить самыми кончиками пальцев. Руки девушки болели, но она вновь и вновь проводила их вверх и вниз.  
Когда коту это надоело, он решил устроиться спать в заваленном бумагами кресле у окна. Девушка тоже решила поспать.  
Так они и спали: чёрный кот и одинокая девушка.


End file.
